Shadow of the light
by One Fine Feline
Summary: Harry Potter's 17th birthday hits and he tries out his animaugus form. What happens when his Uncle finds him and throws him out the window? Confused and without any memories, Harry finds love in his new owner Draco Malfoy. When he regains his memories, wh


1I do not own Harry Potter.

:I don't have a beta reader, so I know there are spelling errors. Sorry, but they shouldn't offend you. I am just human after all:

Please don't give me bad reviews. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. I don't care if people review or not, but if you are going to I don't want to hear about how much you hated it. That's just rude, and uncalled for.

Warning: This story is going to be Slash. If you do not like that sort of thing, then don't read any further. This story also does not go directly with the books. It is just an idea I had, so if you don't like AU, don't read it.

And now I'll let you get to the story...

_Thoughts_

"_Speaking"_

_HPHPHPHPHP_

Harry sat in his room at #4 Privet drive. It was nearing the end of summer, and he still didn't have any letters from his friends. He was hoping tonight would be different for tonight at 12:00 Harry would be turning 17. It was also when Harry planned on trying out his animaugus form for the first time.

Harry idly flipped through the animaugus book he found in his Gringots account. It was left to him by his father, and all summer Harry had been reading and practicing. He knew that his form was something small, black, and had a long tail. Thinking of the possibilities, he flipped to the chapter on cats, and went through the list of possible cats he could be. There was the standard house cat, that Magonicall was, but then there was also the wild cats, and a small section on magical cats too.

To have your animaugus form be a magical animal was rare, but not unheard of. Harry was excited, and he checked his watch for the hundredth time that night. He wanted to wait for his birthday because the extra power he'd gain would help the transformation run more smoothly.

He wished he could write his friends and tell them about his plan to become an animaugus, but they haven't written him all summer, and Harry figured it had something to do with the order. Shrugging his shoulder he set off to Finnish his summer homework before midnight. Looking up from his Potions text hours later, Harry found the time to be nearing 12:00. He sat by his window and waited, hoping he was wrong about his friends. They always sent him gifts, even when the letters they sent were vague and non informative. Not seeing any owls in the distance made him feel disappointed with his friends, and he stood up and paced the small room.

_I'm over-reacting about this. Dumbledore probably told them not to send anything incase it got interfeared with. Everything would be fine. They'll tell me all about their summers when we get on the train._ Harry calmed himself down, and checked his watch one more time. It was 11:58, and Harry had two minuets to go. Walking over to his bed, he picked up the animaugus book and flipped through the pages once more. He read over the passage he'd memorized over the summer, and set the incantation in the for front of his mind. He knew there would be some pain involved the first couple of times he transformed, but he was planning to get over that before he returned to Hogwarts.

A small beep from Harry's watch signaled 12:00 had come, and Harry jumped back a little. _I shouldn't be so unprepared, it wouldn't be good for the Death Eaters to be able to startle me with a small beeping noise!_ Harry snorted and was about to go back to his book when a small tingle started through his body. It began at his chest and spread out to reach every corner. When Harry's toes started to tingle he the eyes he didn't know he shut and gasped. He was glowing a soft gold, and it lit up the dark room like a long burning candle. When 12:01 struck the glowing faded out and Harry was left gaping into an empty room. Testing it out, Harry lifted his arm and gasped again. He could feel the magical power flowing through his veins. Smiling happily, he walked to the closet mirror to check out any differences his body might have gone through.

There weren't many differences, but the ones he could see deffinetly changed his appearance. He was a few inches taller, and his hair grew down to reach his shoulders. His body looked more muscular, years of training had finally shown with the tight muscles peeking out from under the shirt sleeves. Taking his glasses off he reached a hand up to run it through is hair when he stopped and stared into the mirror.

_I can see! But That's not the only thing. I can see in the dark! This is going to help me so much during the war. I can't let anyone know I don't need my glasses, because then I'll finally have the upper hand when they think they have me beat._ Turning from the mirror and walking back into the middle of the room he sorted through his mind. Finding the words he needed to transform he focused on them .After he found out what his form was, all he'd have to do is focus on that form, but for now he would need the spell to help him out. He could feel it working when his body bent low and bones started shifting. It was painful, but his extra magic made it run a lot more smoothly.

Panting, Harry opened his eyes and studied what he could see of his body. He was deffinetly a cat because he could feel the feline within him. So far all he could tell was the black fur was short and very soft, his paws seemed bigger then normal for a small cat, and his tail was long and thin. Padding over to the mirror he noted that he was completely silent, and it felt as if he was floating across the floor instead of walking. Stopping in front of the mirror he studied his body. It seemed about the same size of a big tom cat, but young like a tiger cub.

_Maybe my form is a wild cat, but I am only a cub because of my age._ Harry thought as he turned to study his face in the mirror. This is where he noticed he wasn't any ordinary wild cat. His ears were pointed and slit at the top, and his fangs were needle sharp. But the most striking thing was his eyes. They were his usual green, but the pupil was pointed in all directions. Looking closer he could see they were a five pointed star. The symbol of a magical creature. _What could I be? I haven't seen any pictures of this kind of cat, nor have I heard anything about it before._ _How am I going to figure out what my abilities are when I don't even have a name for what I am?_

Yawning and stretching, Harry decided to let this wait for the morning. Jumping swiftly and quietly, he landed on the middle of his bed and curled up. The transformation took a lot out of him, and he hoped he'd be able to sleep without any dreams tonight. He'd need the rest. Falling asleep as soon as lay down, he unconsciously curled tighter into a ball, ears flicking every so often.


End file.
